


(Un)Dead like me

by MurderIsMyPasstime



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood fixation, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, David has (feelings), F/M, Hand holding is a gate way drug, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, OCs fucking everywhere, Trans Character, all of the awkward, cuddles with evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderIsMyPasstime/pseuds/MurderIsMyPasstime
Summary: There she was, minding her own business and shit, and then it fucking hits the fan.Suddenly finding herself the target of a soulless douchebag, Iggy and her little bro gotta find a way to beat the clock, or bite the bullet and let time (and her humanity) tick itself away.Not everyone makes it as a vampire...
Relationships: OC/David, OC/Paul/Marko/Dwayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This (like so many of my stories) began life as this wicked cool dream I had and I really thought nothing of it.  
> But then I mentioned it to my sis and it turns out like it might be ok, which is just great because it's been boring a hole in my brain for nigh on a fucking year and I've just been adding bits to it in my notes.  
> That being said, it is based loosely off of some real people but is mostly just me uselessly spinning my wheels at 3am.  
> Hopefully it's enjoyable.

We are traveling with our aunt, hitting all the shitty little big sights in the states (like the world's biggest ball of twine!... Sigh) when we pull off to hit this carnival that Tobias had sighted in the distance.

Excited, for once. He was actually grinning and I caught myself smiling back.

It really had been a shit fest for him recently. Between the stress at home and his emotions being what they were and then suddenly being dumped on our aunt… it was making for one grumpy spazzed out space cadet.

Most of the time he just sat in a slump and glared out the window, refusing to acknowledge aunt Lorie's audio assaults of: "Tabitha.. TABitha!!!?" 

Honestly, no amount of telling would get her to understand and respect that that just wasn't who he was anymore.

We roll to a stop over bits and clumps of dried grass into the makeshift "parking" spot, scratching the shit out of the bottom of the camper. Lorie laughs, so I guess it's ok. 

She's asking if we want dinner and holding out her hand, a fat stack of cash perches there, and all the while she's cranking down the driver side window on the camper. Clearly she's not getting up anytime soon.

And I'm right, the money is for us. To have fun with.

I fight the urge to rip it from her hand as I calmly reach for it and then hurriedly stuff it into my pocket. As far as it will go, before she changes her mind.

The camper door swings shut behind us with a loud slap and we can hear the lock clicking. Tobias and I share a glance before we book it, fast around the back of the mobile and out of Lorie's shouting range before she can muster herself to change her mind.

It's not that she's not a nice person or been good to us so far, but, in our life, it really is just weird and somehow seems wrong that a person, even one who is related to us, would be this nice.

I won't call her kind, because she still refuses to call Tobias by his name. Even after almost a month on the road with us. But, she isn't mean, and she hasn't hit us. So I guess I just gotta accept that there is nothing wrong with her and there are actually nice people out there in the world. It's just strange that this one is related to us. And apparently really happy to give us insane amounts of "pocket money". 

Lord. I don't even know how to explain to her that she had just handed us more cash than I'd ever even held before.

"Which one should we go on first?" Tobias has a softer voice then me, still husky sounding like the rest of our older sibs, but somehow still softer. 

"Hmm," I pause for dramatic effect, holding up a finger to my chin as if in deep thought before grinning. "What about that one?" I point towards the ferris wheel, it's glittering in the deepening twilight. "It looks safe." 

Instead of answering he takes off into the dark.

Fuck. I really don't want to run. All that sitting for hours in the camper had made my ass fall so deep asleep it may as well have fallen off. 

I start after him, throwing myself into what approximated as the zombie shuffle of running.

Stumbling to a halt before I could smack Toby into the person standing in front of him in line I fold, gasping like a fish for air, trying to ignore Tobias' snickering and the looks of weirded out confusion being sent our way. 

Clearly these people didn't know what it was like to struggle all of your life with simple cardio.

Up ahead of us people got off and the line shuffled forward, the bored attendant taking cash or tickets as the line thinned and we got closer.

Handing the pimply teen a twenty we waited, holding up the line while he grumbled and fished around in his sad lockbox for our change before boarding what was surely a death trap.

It had rust stains on its rust stains. Locking the bar in place Tobias laughed so hard he snorted as I made a big show of crossing myself and then gripping the death(safety) bar.

Within seconds we are rolling forward, the gondola swinging slightly and giving off an unpleasant squealing "Screeeee".

I try not to think about what it could be. Probably some broken bit that was supposed to be a "safety feature".

Toby's leaned back, his head tipped and resting on the back of the box, his legs flexing and pushing against the floor, rocking us back and forth slowly. 

I'm trying not to look _down_ or.. at anything really. Heights don't scare me, but the vertigo that comes with them is nauseating.

"So are we not gonna talk about the small fortune Lorie just gave you?" Tobias says, snickering at the no doubt pained look on my face.

"Us," I grumble, peeking an eye open at him. "She gave it to both of us." 

Smiling bitterly he turned away, bringing his arm up to rest his chin as he glared out over the park. "Yeah, whatever. That's why she gave the whole thing to you. She could have just split it between the both of us."

Frowning, I throw both arms up, voice raising. "What's your problem?" 

"What's my problem? What's my problem!"

Tobias' voice is breaking as it gets steadily louder. "Gee, I don't know what it could be. Maybe it's that our own aunt can't look at me like I'm some kind of freak. Or maybe it's the fact that we live in a house with a fucking racist, sexist dictator who raised me as a boy and then acted like I was a fucking monster when I said I was one!!" He's sniffling now, rubbing at his nose with his sleeve and I feel like an asshole. Toby hates being emotional in front of people.

Ok. So this is most definitely not about the money, then. Shit. I flail, feeling hopelessly inadequate at everything as I dig deep for an emotion. Any fucking emotion. Just something that'll show him that I care. 

I slide my foot forward, bumping it against his a few times, waiting til he looks up at me and offer a lopsided smile.

It's hard to act like a regular person. With expressions and shit. But I'm trying. "I know, kiddo, it's all fucked up."

I wait til he gives what might be a smile before I pull the wad of bills from my pocket, shove a finger in the middle of it separating it, and then hold out half.

For a few terrifying seconds, I'm sure he's not gonna take it. He's just gonna leave me hanging here, all awkward with my handfuls of cash. But after a second he just nods and snatches it from my outstretched fingers, stuffing it into his baggy black shorts. And it's done. Crisis averted. And nobody cried. Thank fuck.

The ride screams to a close and we clear our throats like men and get to our feet.

It might seem ridiculous to anybody on the outside looking in at our emotionless facade, but I live for those sweet seconds afterward of putting on the mask and letting the confusion of wondering what I should be feeling melt away. It might be a tired excuse, but I totally blame our parents for how fucking socially and emotionally awkward we are. Nobody else seems to have these issues. 

Grabbing Tobias' hand I lock our fingers, he looks down between us, brow furrowed. I smile wide. He gives a half shrug and shakes his head but doesn't pull away so I swing our clasped hands and push into his shoulder before dragging him away towards the next shiny thing.

Xxx

We're in line for something called "the slingshot" which seems aptly named as it shoots people first one way then the next from what looks like a giant rubber band when I my phone starts ringing, I'm not really paying attention, one eye still on the metal cage filled with happy screaming people, as I glance down at the screen caller ID reads as one of our older brothers. Fuck. 

I absolutely do not have the patience to deal with him right now. Tobias looks back, a questioning lilt to one of his brows. I shake my head, faking a smile. "Save me a spot? I'll be right back." 

Walking enough of a distance away so that I can still keep an eye on Toby, but also far enough that he won't overhear I slide my thumb across the answer tab. "What?" It comes out a lot harsher than I meant it to and for a second I almost feel bad for it. Just one second though.

"So is she still acting like she's a guy?" The words come over the phone, said like a joke. Our older brother thinks he's so fucking hilarious.

"Acting?!" it's only been seconds and my hostility is hiked up in spades. "What the fuck do you mean acting? You raised him, man. I don't know how you can say it with a fucking smile like it's a big fucking joke. He is a guy."

I can hear him sucking a breath in through his teeth, automatically pissed at me.

"Raised him, I fucking babysat, don't fucking make this out like it's my problem. I didn't dress Toby up as a boy and make her act like one. She's just throwing a fit- making a fucking statement or some shit. This isn't on me."

The line goes dead, and I'm not surprised. Nobody in our family likes to take credit for any of the shit that goes down.

I know in my head that, yeah, it's not his fault. No one made Toby the way he is. It's just how he was always going to be, but the least Frank could do, or any of our other siblings really, the very fucking least, would be to try to understand. To believe him when he told us. To accept that our minds and actions towards him would have to change.

But that's the shit that faerie tales are made of. Not reality. It certainly wasn't anywhere close to how everybody, our whole family had reacted when Tabitha told everyone that he was now Tobias.

Schooling my features back from my normal RBF and hopefully into some resemblance of happy, I walk back towards Tobias, taking my place in line beside him. 

He doesn't do more than glance back at me before he's turned back towards the front. Probably decided that he doesn't really care about who I'd been talking to.

We were in the black tarped wire filled fire hazard that they called an arcade, sitting in the bucket like seats for the two person shooter Aliens game, dicking around, half heartedly debating whether to go back to Lorie and the camper or stay up and coast as long as we could on blueberry freeze sugar highs, when.. shit happened.

There's a lot of laughing and pushing and a tangle of limbs as this group comes into the arcade, they stop, seeming to observe the whole place before making their way towards the back. 

This guy, tall as a fucking house, bumps into me. I think he's gonna just shrug it off when he turns back giving us a once over. Creeper smile stretching across his face.

Gross. 

He says something over his shoulder to his friends and then walks the few steps our way. He's grinning this wide, I'm hot shit type of grin and I feel immediately uneasy.

For all that he looks like the typical hoodied douchebag there's something- I can't place it, but something about this guy and his friends. It's making me feel trapped and uneasy.

"So hey, I was just saying to my friends," he points towards the four guys that he had come in with, and had somehow surrounded us (like motherfucking ninjas. How?)"- that it's not often you see any chicks playing these games, let alone being any good at them. That's really hot." He's still grinning, 

I'm just. I blink multiple times, confused as to what I am supposed to say, before I widen my eyes real big and effect what I imagine is a girly voice. "Oh, like, wow," I breath, ratcheting up the stupid a few notches since he's eating this shit up, eyes lighting up as he grins a bit deeper. "I didn't know that anyone was watching but now I feel so much better knowing that you were and that you approve, seriously."

I cross my arms, tilting my chin so I could look down my nose in disgust, dropping the act. "What the fuck, dude. Do you usually walk up and insert yourself into every situation? I didn't ask for your opinion on my ability or taste in games."

He was still talking, like the sound of his own voice might get him off, when he makes a comment on Tobias' breasts. 

I drop all other thought trails and all I see is red.

I don't even remember how I got up in the big idiot's face but suddenly I was there, spewing venom. By the time I'm beginning to wind down from my tirade I'm frankly surprised he hasn't pissed himself or dropped dead.

"--Look, guy, I don't fucking care who you think you are, but- make another fucking comment about my little brother and I will knock your pedo ass into next Tuesday!!!" But alas, asshole must live under the delusion of immortality cuz he just kept on talking, now turning his attention back to me, seemingly just figuring out that I wasn't as swept off my feet by him as he'd thought. 

Something's wrong. There's a shift that comes over his whole being when he steps into my space and I almost take a step back, but for the fact that my stupid pride won't let me and rebels against the sudden spike of fear and my now rapidly beating heart.

His friends aren't laughing, guess shit finally wasn't funny anymore. Instead they were getting shifty and one with almost white-blonde hair was looking downright murderous, his blue blue eyes locked onto his pet moron.

If looks could kill. This guy would be deader than a doornail.

So he must be extra stupid or just used to his blonde friends killing gaze.

Unable to resist poking the bear, I grinned, more like a baring of teeth as I turned back to the fuckwad. "Looks like even your friends think you're being an idiot. Maybe you should just give up now. Before you say something you can't come back from."

It was tough talk for somebody barely five feet, but I found that (much like a Chihuahua) I make up the difference with my bark what I lack in height. Must be the practically foaming at the mouth thing. Derails most assholes.

As if somehow feeling my inability to clamp down on my psychotic need to come out on top, the white blonde intervenes, cutting cleanly between me and the douche knozzle, sending me a side eye of brief appraisal as he grabs ungently onto his friends arm and proceeds to drag him bodily from the tent, the other three trailing behind, casting what could have been apologetic glances at us as they slid through the tent flap and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

We play a few more rounds. And I'm not really feeling it, I don't know about Tobias, but I definitely need another extra large blue raspberry freeze to numb the dumbass from my memory banks.

I spare a glance around at the huddled masses, each group turned towards their prospective screen, each face dazed, eyes glazed as they stare up at the characters moving on the consoles.

Letting out a quiet sigh I turned back to Tobias and immediately started poking at his shoulder. He shrugs off with a bothered grunt but I am relentless in my prodding and he quickly gives up, letting the tiny Ellen Ripley on the screen be little-mouthed by her pixelated Alien foe.

"What?!" His voice is all whine as he turns towards me.

"What what?" I ask, throwing my hands up, highly offended. "I did nothing, sir. You have it all wrong, it wasn't me, it was… somebody else cuz you know I would never _never_ interrupt something so important as this. But! Since you're not too busy, wanna get out of here?" I lean in, wiggling my eyebrows.

He sighs, long suffering. "You. Are such an idiot sometimes."

I grin. "Yeah?"

Toby sighs and then smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, ok. What do you wanna do?"

I grin again, evilly. "Wellllll… so. I was thinking about. Those things we had before. The blue ones. Let's go get another one of them and then I wanna go on the spaceship til one of us pukes. Sound good?"

I immediately regret this decision on our third go round when I am throwing myself bodily against the restraints as the (I swear to God) same ride jockey from the first ride recites in monotone (much like every flight attendant everywhere) the safety guidelines that he knows people tune out instead of listening to and is very slowly making his way towards me.

While a part of me can understand the sadistic glee he no doubt was getting from watching me suffer from my own stupidity, most of me was a roilling whimpering ball of sick as I tried to hold it all in.

Once the safety bar is up I practically barrel the guy over as I run for the nearest trash can, foam bubbling up my throat and out of my mouth and nose in a beautiful purplish blue spray. It hit the can, a few unfortunates passing by, and several feet of dirt. 

Tobias chuckled, seeing the humor for me only because he apparently had an iron stomach and the ability to stop himself from drinking blue slurpeez til he hated himself.

"Feel better?" He looked at me in amusement. I moan pitifully, reaching out blindly to grasp his sleeve.

"No… leave me here. To die."

Shaking his head, Toby slid out of my pathetically lax grip and around to pull me up to lean against him.

"Can't do that, hun. So how bout you get those legs moving," he thumped my shoe with his own and took a step forward. "And let's get going before Lorie sends security looking for us...if she even cares" he mumbled the last part under his breath 

I grumble some more under my breath but eventually just give up my one handed death grip on the trash receptical and let Tobias drag me away.

We stumble on in the dark, Tobias humming softly under his breath as he every so often adjusts and then re-adjusts his grip so he doesn't lose me like a sack of potatoes or an errant puppy in the night.

We're passing the tower we'd seen in the distance when we'd first left Lorie and I'm just starting to feel a little better when-

Tobias shouts as something grabs me from behind, pulling me away from the lights of the carnival like a B rate slasher film and into the shadows of the water tower.

I'm lifted almost completely off my feet a hand placed roughly over my mouth as something, fucking snuffles and noses along the skin of my neck like a dog.

There's another shout and a shudder goes through the person behind me and the shouts turn to a choked off scream as Toby hits my attacker, fists bouncing uselessly off of flesh, and is flung back, hitting off one of the huge metal legs of the water tower, slumping into a huddle on the ground, his eyes are huge in his face when he stares behind me.

One of those boys from before, the curly haired one with the crazy jacket- seems to melt right out of the god damned shadows and kneels at my brother's side, hand reaching to check the back of his head. It comes away bloody and the boy's face morphs into a scowl. "What the fuck, Andy. We fucking told you to leave it."

I'm shuffled like a ragdoll, being turned around in my assailants grip until I'm facing them. And of course it's this fucking guy. "The douche…"

I must say it as I'm thinking it because he goes from grinning to clenching his teeth in a grimace and then his face just. Changes. Like a goddamned nightmare he gets even fucking uglier, now looking like some sort of monster, he grins again when I can't stop myself from whimpering, restarting my attempts at getting away.

Any thought of escape leaves me though when he moves, lunging at my neck, ripping into it, I scream, a strangled warbling shriek on par with a horror movie extra.

I struggle, my fists beating against him until I can't summon the energy and each hit is barely more than a useless spasm. My thoughts are growing sluggish, and I can hear Tobias screaming in the background, can see him fighting against the arms of the other boy.

There's a harsh gurgling sound as I try to draw breath and I can feel my heart beating painfully in my head, my neck and pounding like it will explode from my chest and I don't know what to do-what should I do? 

Pain shoots like fire from my throat when the boy, Andy, moans deep and jerks his head back, a spray of hot-wet-copper. My blood. Hits against my jaw and stings its way into my eyes, obscuring my vision in a spotty red haze. I do the first thing that's come to mind. I bite this asshole back.

It hurts, god it hurts. Tearing myself away from his teeth leaves me screaming and ripping, my flesh tearing as I'm biting in as far as my blunt teeth will go I bite down as hard as I can til it feels like I've hit bone, then I twist to the side, tearing a chunk out of this bitch. Cuz if I'm gonna die, I'm taking him with me.

He screams, dropping me and making what I hysterically feel is an awful lot of noise over just one little bite. His friends come down (I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating right now) from above us, just, dropping from the dark, landing on their feet like cats, grabbing at his shoulders, and holding him back from me as he snaps and growls rolling his shoulders like a caged animal, he glares at me, his face covered in my blood.

I'm just standing there (barely) surprised I'm even on my feet, I'm swaying so badly, blood drips down my chin and hits the ground almost silently but for the tiniest of sounds.

There's some yelling from behind and a light flashes by real quick, like someone halfassing with a flashlight, and then Tobias is there, half dragging me, shoving me away from the flicker lights. I move in a stagger backwards as I watch the… boys(?) Slide back, melting into the dark leaving behind nothing but the glow of their eyes which fades as Tobias pulls me away.

Time moves molasses slow and distant, we're at the camper, Tobias is yelling and pounding on the door and I'm on the ground leaning against the side, transfixed by the way the light pulses and refracts off the shiny bits of his hair. He looks down at me, panics, and renews his screaming pounding assault on the door.

I lose time again, and I'm standing blinking up at Lorie. She's shouting, clutching her phone and white as a ghost. I can't hear a word she's saying, everything is muffled, but the red tinge to her face and the expansive way she is gesturing seems _not good_. She looks like she's panicking.

I want to say something, but all I can do is shake. My whole body is trembling with a tingling cold that starts at my fingertips and is slowly reaching it's icy tendrils deeper. Down to the bone. 

Aunt Lorie seems to have come to some decision, but what, I'm not sure. All I know is that one second I'm staring (perhaps a bit too intensely) at the blue-ish spiderwebbing of veins that tick tick tick all whisper quick in her neck, and the next, Tobias is helping me, half holding me up in the camper's shower stall.

"What happened, are we leaving?" My words are a slur, like the first time I got into our Mom's wine coolers. 

Tobias seems uneasy when he ducks closer, looping his arm tighter to support more of my weight. "I'm not sure, she seemed. I don't know- one second she wanted to call the cops and the next, she just, froze. Like, she stopped completely midstream, her eyes unfocused, I thought she was having a stroke. And then, she… she just smiled and told me she'd changed her mind and to put you to bed- like she didn't even notice you covered in blood anymore!" He holds me closer, his fingers digging unpleasantly into my skin. I can feel him trembling. 

Minutes pass and I don't really know what to say. Toby turns off the water, leaning out of the shower he fumbles his arm around in search of something before grabbing one of the towels and draping it around me.

I sit slumped on the closed toilet, watching Tobias move the two feet between one side of the camper and the other, grabbing first aid.

"Alright, this… this is gonna hurt," he leans close to me, with one hand pulling bits of my hair out of the way, he goes a little green in the face before huffing out a small breath, using the other to apply peroxide soaked cotton balls to my neck. After a few seconds of swiping at my wounds he stops, his face twisting in confusion. "What the fuck."

It's said under his breath and I don't think he intended for me to hear. "What's wrong, kiddo?" 

Startling, he shakes his head. "Nothing. Just, I thought.. I thought that. The wound. I thought it was bigger. In fact, I would have sworn that that freak had torn your throat out almost completely. But now, looking at it, it's not really that bad. Why is it not that bad?" The words are spoken hysterically.

I don't know. I don't even have enough words right now to say. All I know is that, less than an hour ago I thought I was going to die, and now all I want to do is go to bed. 

I feel like a little kid as Tobias leans over me, pulling an old ratty Cookie Monster t-shirt over my head, pausing twice, a little green in the face as he leans against the opposite wall. His eyes drift unfocused for a few seconds before they snap back to my face.

We move the few feet down the camper from the bathroom to the low bed set into the wall that we had been sharing.

Crawling into the bed I lie down, curling away to give Toby his privacy as he changes into PJ's. 

He crawls into bed a second later, one skinny arm curling around my middle and holding tight. He's shaking like a leaf, grip tightening further. I can hear the unpleasant hitch in his breaths a few minutes later that can only mean he is crying and (Due to our shitty history of getting slapped around for making noise) trying not to be loud about it.

I want to say something but I don't. I can barely string together thoughts let alone speak actual sentences and can't seem to concentrate. On my side under the covers sometime later, I become aware of something. It's. I'm not sure what. A rapid pulsing that sounds once, twice, resting. Then once, twice, again. The sound like a quiet patter of drums that build to a thunderous roar inside my head before evening out over time into a molasses slow rhythm, the sound of my brother's soft snores accompanying it.

I stare wide eyed into what's left of the night, the shadows lightening slowly under my gaze until it looks almost daylight, the fingers of my right hand digging hard into the wrist of my left as I realize that what I'm hearing is my baby brother's heartbeat.


End file.
